WITCH!
by strawberypocky
Summary: AU. On her sixteenth birthday, Tachikawa Mimi becomes a full pledged witch! Cool, right? Not exactly. Sometimes being a witch isn't as easy as it sounds. Plus, what if someone finds out her secret? Enter Ishida Yamato. [Mimato]
1. hex 001

**WITCH! **

hex 001

------------------------------------------

She sat on the driveway, sketching mindlessly. The snow dappled her heavy overcoat, but she did not pay heed. Her brown hair was pleated into a pair of cute braids, a small smile playing across her lips.

A flushed woman peeked her head out of the window. "Mimi-chan! Stop doodling and come inside! Dinner's ready!"

The girl sighed and flipped her sketchbook shut. "Coming!" She yelled back.

'Just five more minutes…' she smirked impishly and opened her sketchbook and continued to draw.

***

"A-choo!"

Ryokka-san clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Caught a cold, eh? Serves you right for not coming inside when I told you to," She scrutinized Mimi with one of her hazel eyes.

'Oh, shut up.' Mimi wanted to say, but pressed her lips together in a firm line. "Sorry, Ryokka-san." She apologized to her aunt, and began to eat her dinner.

"Tomorrow's your big day, hm?" The middle aged lady struggled to make small talk.

The brunette nodded, sliding a piece of tofu into her mouth. "Yup! First day in my new school…" She chewed and swallowed. "Oh yea, and my birthday's tomorrow."

"Turning sweet sixteen! Oh, my little niece is becoming a woman," Ryokka-san giggled and patted Mimi on the arm. "Your father says you'll receive a present from him first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Cool." Mimi said, smiling. "Well I'm stuffed," she paused, stroking her stomach. "Thanks for cooking again, Ryokka-san. I'm going to bed." She excused herself and scuttled up the stairs hastily.

'That girl…' Ryokka-san sighed and began to clear the table.

***

'Uugh…I wish Okaa-san and Otou-san could celebrate my birthday with me tomorrow,' Mimi rested on the bed, musing. Rolling over, she switched off the light and closed her eyes. 'If only Okaa-san were alive…and Otou-san didn't have to work overseas…' A tear secretly slid down her cheek.

'…then maybe they could've celebrated with me.'

***

The alarm clock rang at exactly seven o' clock in the morning, arousing a rather disheveled girl. She slapped the snooze button and dangled her legs over her bed, groaning.

"Mmm…first…day…good…impression." She mumbled and staggered to the bathroom.

When she came back to her room, from the corner of her eye she noticed a vivid beam surfacing from her computer. 'Huh? I thought I switched off my computer last night," Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

The monitor glowed.

[ GOOD MORNING, MIMI. ]

"What the-" The girl blinked and leaned closer to the screen. "Since when can computers talk?"

[ IN THE MAGIC WORLD, THE COMPUTERS FUNCTION DIFFERENTLY. BUT LET'S NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW; WE HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO DISCUSS. ]

Mimi drew in a sharp breath, too traumatized to respond. 'What…what's going on?'

[ YOU WILL BE RECEIVING ITEM #Magi1022 SHORTLY. THERE WILL BE A SEVEN DAY WARRANT IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS. ]

"Magi1022? I never ordered an item…" She murmured in bewilderment. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers in realization. "It must be my birthday present from Otou-san!"

A packaged gift suddenly appeared on her desk, causing the girl's jaw to drop in disbelief. "Kyaaa! What's happening-!" She cried as she backed away from the mysterious box, closing her eyes in fear.

The box burst open, and a palm-sized yellow gadget revealed itself.

"Ohayo, Mimi-chan!"

------------------------------------------

end hex 001

TBC…?


	2. hex 002

**WITCH!**

hex 002

------------------------------------------

"What are you?" Mimi scrunched up her nose in slight confusion, watching the robotic creature hop up and down. It had the same features like a cat, but with a pair of tiny flimsy wings on its backside.

"I'm your personalized spell device!" The chipper gadget piped.

"Oh…OH! An electronic spell-checker? That's…" the teen paused, trying to find the words. "…pretty cool." She shrugged.

"I'm no spell-checker!" The creature huffed and sighed. "Guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Give me a name, first."

Mimi raised a brow. "You need a name? Well…sure. How about Momo?"

The cat-like android pupils dilated for a few seconds. "PROCESSING….MOMO." A programmed voice declared.

"Otou-san must have spent a lot on you!" The brunette breathed, admiration displayed all over her face. She picked up Momo with her two hands and smiled. "So what do you have to explain to me?"

Momo's eyes narrowed warily. "You have to promise you won't freak out, alright?"

"O…kay?"

The cat hoisted itself from Mimi's grasp, using his wings to hover in the air effortlessly. "This might be hard on ya, but…" Momo sighed.

"You're a witch."

The girl stifled a laugh, folding her arms comfortably. "Oh, really?"

Momo frowned, copying her actions and crossed his front two paws. "You don't believe me? You think this is all some sort of joke?"

Mimi's grin faltered as she noticed the serious expression on the android's face. "…it is a joke, right Momo? A fabulous, overgenerous joke from Otou-san…" She trailed off once seeing the cat shake his head in disagreement.

"Okay, Mimi-chan. I'll prove it to you." The cat muttered and pressed a few buttons on his stomach. "A spell for the perfect outfit…"

"Eh?"

"Here we go!" Momo smiled proudly as a chunk of candy coughed up from his mouth. "Eat this, and imagine the outfit you want to wear today."

The girl wrinkled her nose and made a face. "But it was in your mouth! And what if you're trying to poison me?"

Momo rolled his eyes and shoved the sweet into her hand. "I'm not trying to poison you, and so what if the candy was in my mouth? Jeez you're a hard customer to please,"

Mimi sighed and hesitantly slid the candy between her lips. Once it reached her tongue, her face lit up instantly. "Hey, it's like milk chocolate! Yum!"

The spell device threw her a smug look. "Told ya it was good stuff. Now wait for the results. Three…two…one!"

Poof!

Pink smoke clouded Mimi and once it cleared, she gazed into the mirror in shock. "Oh..ohmigosh! My dream outfit I saw in CUTIE magazine has come true! I…I'll look perfect for school!"

"Yea, you do look nice." Momo looked at the frilly sleeveless blouse and fitted jeans appreciatively.

"Arigato, Momo-chan!" the brunette said, smiling brightly as she fluffed her brown hair. Then her face paled, and she turned to give the cat a worrying look.

The yellow gadget sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Well…what if someone steals you and uses the spells? I mean, can anybody handle you?"

Momo shook his head. "Nope. Only you can see me…and operate me properly. After all, I rightfully belong to you. So wipe off that troubled look off your face, kid."

"Wow…this is too good to be true." She drew in a sharp breath, still marveling at her attire.

"Just don't abuse your powers, Mi-chan." The cat chided, wagging a paw about.

"I know, I know…oh shoot! Look at the time!" Horrorstruck, Mimi picked up her clock. It was nearly eight.

"What?"

"The time! I'm late for school! Shimatta! Momo-chan, is there a spell to turn back time?" She begged; frantically shoving books into her shoulder bag.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You're on your own for that."

"NOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------

end hex 002

Author's note: Hi minna! Hope everyone likes the fic so far. Don't worry, Yamato will make his appearance in the next chapter. :D I'd appreciate your reviews, please! Give me any suggestions or things you want to see happen in the story. Thanks again!


	3. hex 003

**WITCH!**

hex 003

------------------------------------------

A cute girl ran down Kurata High's corridors, trainers smacking onto the tiled floor, her chocolate-shaded hair flinging about. "Kyaaaaa! I'm gonna be so dead!" She huffed.

"Now, aren't you exaggerating a little?" Momo merely replied, who was positioned upon Mimi's left shoulder.

"No," She muttered, glaring at the cat with cold eyes. "I can never be late for my first day. That will give me a bad name!"

"Ch…teenagers." Momo shook his head and sighed.

"Ah! Room 301…this is my homeroom class." The girl blew out a breath in relief and creaked open the door. "Excuse me- ano, I'm the new student here…"

"Late!" Bellowed the teacher, directing an accusing finger at her. "Late on the first day!"

Mimi's eyes enlarged in dismay, shrinking back while Momo rolled his eyes. "S-sorry, sir! I didn't mean to-"

The teacher stepped forward, hands on his hips. His lips curled into a sneer as he eyed the girl through his spectacles. "Not sir, it's Shin-sensei. Remember that," He tapped her on the end of her nose lightly before dropping his voice to a low whisper. "See me after class, my pretty flower."

The brunette flushed and nodded before walking down the rows of seats and plopped herself near the classroom window. 'P-pretty flower? What kind of teacher calls his students a pretty flower? Mwwahh…my rep is wrecked already; and first period isn't over yet!'

"Psst. Oi, you," A hushed voice came from her right.

Mimi glanced at the source and managed a pathetic smile towards the dark skinned boy who spoke to her. "Yes?"

"Beware of Shin-sensei! He's a nightmare, especially to girls." The student cautioned, every once in a while darting his eyes towards the teacher, who was facing the blackboard.

"Ehh…thanks." Mimi countered dumbly, blinking her eyes. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

The boy scratched his head, which was covered with large unruly hair. "Oh yea, I'm Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet ya!" He offered her an impish grin.

"Tachikawa Mimi," She greeted him pleasantly and smiled. "Have you been in Kurata long?"

Taichi mulled over silently for a few seconds before exclaiming, "Weeell, I've been in Kurata since the fourth grade I think-! And I met my best friend Yamato in fifth!" He beamed proudly.

"Eto…is your best friend still here?" The brunette inquired politely.

"Yea! He's sitting right behind ya," Taichi's grin broadened as he craned his neck slightly to acknowledge his companion.

Mimi swiveled around.

"Oh-!" She stuttered, cheeks burning red. "Nice to meet you." She slightly bowed her head towards the blonde.

"Nn." The blonde responded uninterestedly, opening one blue eye while he rested his chin in one hand.

The bell rang; a sea of students stood up from their desks and raced out of class, causing Taichi to grab Yamato by the sleeve desperately. "Hurry, Yamato-kun! If we can get to the canteen fast enough, I might be able to sneak a meat bun to class!" He flashed an apologetic glance at Mimi and said, "See ya around Mimi-chan! Eat lunch with us, okay? Ja!"

Soon, the class was empty; apart from a tall, snickering teacher and a helpless girl.

"Well, well…aren't you a nice-looking child, hm? Come closer." Shin-sensei commanded, beckoning a frightened Mimi towards him.

"Momo-chan…what do I do?" She whispered to the half-asleep cat, who was still dozing off on her arm.

"I'm working on it, trying to find a spell that wards off perverts…hold on, be patient…" the device vouched, pushing a few buttons hastily.

Tears threatened to trickle from Mimi's brown eyes as she urged the cat. "Quick! Now he's advancing towards me!"

Shin-sensei smiled wickedly, watching Mimi back into the wall. "You can't run…you can't hide…what will our pretty new student do?"

"Got it! First, all you have to do is put on this ring and make sure he sees it." Momo explained, as a silver ring with a ruby stone popped out of nowhere.

Mimi swiftly slipped the accessory on and extended her hand out, flashing the band. A bright shaft of green light shot out of the gemstone and collided with the teacher, whose face blanched in terror.

"What the-" Shin-senseii fell to the ground.

"I killed him!" Mimi shrieked, bursting into tears once seeing her unconscious teacher lying face down on the floor.

Momo grimaced. "No, Mimi-chan! Stop jumping to conclusions and stop your crying. You'll make a scene. Your twisted teacher will awake in an hour or two."

"A sleeping spell?"

"Yup."

A sound came from the doorway and Mimi gasped once she noticed a golden-haired boy with wide eyes. He tried to speak but no words came out.

"Y-yamato-san! H-how long have you been standing there?" Her tongue fumbled as she nervously glanced from Shin-senseii to the shocked boy.

"…long enough to know that you're not normal!" The blonde suddenly yelped, his head shaking in disgust.

"Are all kids like that nowadays?" Momo glowered at Yamato with loathing.

Mimi shook her head and stared at Yamato with pleading eyes. "Please- please don't' tell anyone! Onegai!" She slumped to the floor, now on her knees.

Ishida just stared at her, his hardened gaze boring a hole. "Whatever…ch."

And he left the classroom, leaving a sobbing teenage witch and a cat, trying to comfort her.

------------------------------------------

end hex 003


	4. hex 004

**WITCH!**

hex 004

------------------------------------------

She licked the ice-cream off the spoon, sighing sadly as she watched some teary soap opera on television. Momo was next to her, a distressed expression on his cute face.

"Mimi-chan…it's not that bad being a witch," he said, patting her arm uneasily as he attempted to cheer the girl up.

The brunette shrugged, avoiding the cat's saddened gaze. "Then why did Yamato-san give the impression as if he was so sickened with me? Like…," she trailed off, tears collecting in her eyes. "Like I was some sort of _freak_…" she choked on the last word and blew her runny nose with a tissue.

"There, there…you're not a freak. You're just….special." Momo said slowly, wary with his choice of words.

"But- I don't want to be special! I want to be normal!" Mimi cried, taking another tissue from the cat as he offered it to her daintily. "I want to be a normal, high school girl. Is that too much to ask?"

The spell device shook his head. "You just have to learn how to accept who you are…and love yourself, although you're different."

"Mmm…jeez, you're like a stand-in parent, Momo-chan." She smiled a little, causing the cat to relax.

"Do you want to talk to your Otou-san?" He piped, offering a cheeky smile.

The girl looked at him dubiously. "But he told me not to call him- ever, because he's always in meetings!"

Momo's ears twitched mischievously. "We'll see about that!"

***

After pressing a sequence of buttons, Momo managed a thick book to materialize out of thin air.

"What's that dusty old thing?"

The cat glared at her. "It's not just a dusty old thing. With this, you can communicate through the Magic World!" He passed the book to Mimi.

The thick book titled "TeleMagic" flipped open and bookmarked was a page labeled in small letters: TACHIKAWA, Seta. A black and white picture of a man with dark hair and glasses, with a serious face was illustrated.

"Hey! That's Otou-san!" The photo brought a rush of homesickness to Mimi's heart.

Suddenly, the drawing shimmered and gained depth. In a moment it was if the book held a window that enclosed the small image of a living man.

"Mimi-chan? Is that you?" Seta Tachikawa peered over the rim of his spectacles, while smoothing his business tie.

Stunned, the brunette's jaw dropped once the 3D-image spoke to her. "O-otou-san-!"

"Oh, look at you! My daughter is becoming more beautiful and beautiful each day," The nostalgic man wiped a crystal tear from his eye.

Mimi slammed the volume shut.

"Oi, what are you doing-?" Momo stared at her in shock. "Don't you want to talk to your Papa?"

"I- I can't! I don't want to talk to a book!" Mimi clapped a hand to her forehead.

A muffled voice resonated through the hardcover: "Mimi-chan, open me up this instant! We need to talk!"

"No! I'm just not used to this!" The girl replied, shaking her head in disbelief. She massaged the sides of her head, mumbling, "Oh god. I'm talking to a book."

Momo flipped the book open and allowed Mr. Tachikawa to face his daughter sternly. "Mimi," Fixing his eyes on her sadly, he sighed. "Mi-chan…I know this is hard. But you have to accept it."

The girl moaned. "None of this makes sense! I mean, all these years I thought you were traveling with the Foreign Service."

Seta smiled wistfully at his child. "I am. It's just a lot more _foreign_ than you thought."

Another groan. "Otou-san…I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Mimi suggested, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, Mi-chan. You're going to be fine, just take some time and think about all this. And if you ever need me-" He winked playfully. "Just search me up in this book."

Seta Tachikawa's figure flattened into the page, no longer a 3D-image. Mimi stared at it for a long, long time.

"You're alright, kid." Momo nudged her affectionately as he curled into a little ball and fell fast asleep.

Mimi sighed and said to the darkness: "Maybe so."

***

"Please God, please help me get through my second day of school," Mimi prayed under her breath as she walked to her first class.

"Re-lax, kiddo. Like your Papa said, you'll be fine," The cat comforted.

Mimi brushed away Momo's comment and entered the Biology room, which was filled with stone-topped lab tables. The teacher, a tall thin man with glasses and bluish hair smiled halfheartedly.

"Come in. You're an early student," he remarked, adjusting his glasses.

The girl nodded, weakly smiling. "Tachikawa Mimi, sir."

The young teacher ran a pale hand through his coarse indigo hair. "Ah, I'm Kido-sensei, your biology teacher for the rest of the year."

Mimi bowed and chose a seat close to the back, and took out the necessary stationary items. She caught a glimpse of flaxen hair as a certain blue-eyed boy walked in. 'Shoot! Yamato-san's in my class…' She shivered inwardly, avoiding the boy's arrogant frown.

The rest of the students filed in, and Kido-sensei began to speak. "I'm Kido-sensei. Now, I know you were hoping I'd spend the day mispronouncing your names, but instead- we'll jump right into sophomore biology."

Impressed with his firmness, Mimi listened attentively.

"Today, we are going to dissect a frog. We'll be looking for the kidneys - (tap)" He snapped a collapsible pointer at the blackboard. "And the heart – (tap)." He turned to gaze at his pupils. "I'm going to assign you a partner randomly." His eyes shifted to the class list.

"Tachikawa Mimi and…"

Mimi held her breath, fingers drumming her desk anxiously.

"…Ishida Yamato."

A pair of icy azure eyes glowered at her from not far, and she winced. 'This is gonna be a _long_ day…'

------------------------------------------

end hex 004


	5. hex 005

**WITCH!**

hex 005

------------------------------------------

"Baka! That's not the heart, that's the stomach!"

"What would you know? Huh?" Mimi snapped, finally gathering the courage to talk back to the conceited blonde.

Kido-sensei motioned the hostile pair to settle down and slouched down the aisles, glancing down at the dead frogs. "Now acquaint yourself with you frog," he lectured bleakly. "But we know how this story is going to end- so try not to get emotionally attached."

"Cute, very cute." Yamato muttered dryly.

Mimi sighed, poking at the lifeless frog with a dissecting utensil. "Poor, poor Tad-kun."

Her lab partner creased his forehead in confusion. "Who the heck is Tad-kun?"

Exasperated, Mimi nodded towards the reptile. "The frog, of course. Who did you think I was talking about?"

The blonde rolled his eyes in disgust and mumbled sarcastically, "Ohhh, how could I be so stupid! Tad-kun is the frog! We gave the frog a damn name! What, are you the mommy and I'm the daddy of Tad-kun now?"

"Get over yourself, Ishida. Why do you have to be such a prick? I mean, what did I do to you?" Mimi placed down her dissecting instrument and gave the boy a long look, waiting for his answer.

"Because," he lowered his voice and tilted close to her ear, making her shiver. "You're a monster." He drew back, seething quietly.

Momo clucked his tongue, perched on Mimi's head this time. "Ooo, touchy touchy. What's up with this guy, anyway?"

"Dunno. Beats me." Mimi replied quietly to the gadget and exhaled in annoyance. "Okay- fine! You obviously have a problem with me so let's just not…talk." She said to Yamato and began to work on the frog alone.

"Whatever…"

A beaky face suddenly appeared between them. "Aw, look," Kido-sensei pointed at the dissecting tray with mock dismay. "You've bored your frog to death. Slice and dice!" He ordered merrily and moved on.

Yamato stared at the teacher's reclining back and shook his head in disbelief. "Weird guy."

Mimi made a face. "I hate doing this." She frowned. "If only I could bring Tad-kun back to life! And he will roam around…in his uh, ponds once more."

"What?" The boy stared at her as if she was mental. "Don't be crazy."

Ignoring Yamato, the girl studied her frog closely, circling her finger around its body. "I think his heart is somewhere around"- she pointed- "here."

A tiny spark leaped from Mimi's index finger to the frog. The animal's dead skin flushed to a healthy green, and the back legs began to twitch.

"Holy-" Yamato started but received a warning look from Kido-sensei.

"Language, Ishida."

"B-but! Our frog is alive!" Mimi protested urgently, excitement creeping into her eyes as she watched Tad roll over onto his belly.

A few girls started to scream giddily, causing Kido sensei to growl angrily to himself as he muttered, "Never buy frog corpses from the zoo."

Mimi glanced at Yamato, who was scrutinizing her the same way he did the day before, during the teacher-student molesting incident.

It was a look of hatred.

"Stop bringing your paranormal tricks into the school, Tachikawa. You think it's funny? It's not." The blonde shot her one last glare before striding out of the chaotic biology room.

The cat gave Mimi a look. "Maybe he's in love with you."

"Ewww. Momo-chan!"

"Just kidding, kiddo! Just kidding…"

***

She found him seated with Taichi in the cafeteria, both taking large mouthfuls of rice from their bento boxes. 'Oh no, I'm no way sitting near him.' She curled her lip in dislike and hurriedly tried to find another spot.

But she was too late. "Mimi-chan! Over here!" An eager Taichi stood up from his seat, waving an arm about. But the other boy looked extremely unhappy to see the new student.

The girl faked a smile as she walked over to them, distantly sitting herself from Yamato. "Oh! Hey Yagami-kun, Ishida." She greeted civilly while she set her lunch set down.

"Hiya! Whatcha got for lunch?" Eyeing Mimi's lunch, the wild brunette licked his lips hungrily.

She sweat dropped and scratched her head sheepishly. "Oh, some tempura my aunt made me," she lied. In reality, she had asked Momo-chan to concoct it for her with a spell.

"Wow!" Taichi marveled. "Your aunt's so cool! Everything my mom cooks tastes like dog food," he muttered gloomily before leaning back in his seat.

Mimi laughed for the first time that day, not aware of Yamato staring at her with a strange look on his face.

'She laughed…' He thought, a puzzled expression washed over his sharp features.

"Yo, Yama-kun! I gotta go, dude. Toji-sensei caught me eating in class and I owe him lunch detention." He sighed and waved a hand in apology. "Bye bye, you two!"

"Ja," the two answered simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

"Spill it, Ishida. What's your problem with me?"

Scowling, the blonde retorted, "Nothing."

Sighing, Mimi's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "You really expect me to believe that, ne? I'm not stupid. Just tell me what I did wrong…" her face softened, as if she was about to cry.

Yamato considered whether he should expose his secret. 'Should I tell her? She seems really sorry…' He shook his head and sighed. "All right. I'll tell you."

Mimi tossed him a fleeting look in distrust. "Eh…Hontou ni?"

"Yea, yea."

The girl smiled shyly and waited, not knowing the little slice of information she was about to receive would change her entire life.

The boy opened his mouth and said unconfidently: "My mom… was murdered by a witch."

------------------------------------------

end hex 005

Author's note: I took some story ideas from Sabrina the Teenage Witch! So credits to the series! xP Hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far! Lastly, a big thank you to the frequent reviewers. You guys really inspire me to write more and more!


End file.
